


Pages In Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages In Time

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Future!Fic. Obviously not 108 compliant but this was written long before that chapter came out.  
> Disclaimer: The cow owns all.   
> Warning: 2nd Person POV.

* * *

You remember.

There are times when you think you are the only one who does, though that isn't quite true. You're simply the only person in the kingdom of Xing who remembers an Amestrian alchemist known as 'Fullmetal'. You are the one who remembers a pair of steel brothers and their lovely friend (oh, and how jealous Ed was, whenever you flirted with Winry). Some days, you almost think you hear them talking to you and Greed laughs at your foolishness. Some days, you remember Ed, the strength of his convictions, his stubborn pride.

The others who would've remembered (and called Ed argumentative, at best), are long gone, their ashes long since scattered to the winds. You still mourn Ran Fan's loss, though her great-granddaughter guards you with the same diligence. (It does not stop the longing.)

Such is the price for immortality; one's closest companions do not live with you forever, they journey on to a place you cannot. It is something you've reconciled yourself to, mostly, though you wonder sometimes what it might take to kill the creature you accepted into your body. What price would you have to pay, to discover that? How many times would you have to die?

Would death, in the end, be worth it?

You wish you could ask Ed but his place is in history now and yours, as always, moves forward through time.

"Put me in the Xing history books," Ed told you, so long ago.

His history is written in your soul.

* * *


End file.
